Dielectric antenna devices in which a dielectric is disposed in the periphery of antenna wiring to reduce the size of the whole antenna device by utilizing the wavelength shortening effect are known. Array antenna devices that include a dielectric between a feed element for exciting a wireless signal therein and a parasitic element for guiding or reflecting the wireless signal are also known. Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid Open) No. 2002-135036 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid Open) No. 2002-261532 disclose a compact and directional antenna device which is implemented by combining these two types of antenna device.